Damage for Good or Not
by annaa.smart
Summary: My first story and sorry for spelling and that... This a Tiva sorry... will have so crossover..
1. Chapter 1

My first story of Ncis... Place in season one and there tiva in this story... And I can not spell to save my life... I own nothing :(

Chapter one

Special agent Tony DiNozzo walks in the bullpen. There was special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs , Kate Todd and Tim McGee sat at their desks at 0700 am. Kate says " DiNozzo you are late like always" Gibbs sat at the back listening to this conversation.

" I'm not late, I wake at 0430 everyday and go for a 25k mile run and then go to the gym before work" Tony replied " Ohh, And I drive Taylor and Anto to school every morning too so shut it Todd"

" I heard that Taylor is really hot" McGee mumbled

Four head turn to him all saying

One " What McGee" and Two " McGee do you have a death wish"

" Where did you heard that about my daughter McDaughterLover, if you touch or go near her ill kill you" Tony said after the shock went. McGee was ******* his self and didn't what to show it." Ha, I would love to see that" McGee said.

" Before DiNozzo kills McGee, I would like to say you going to have a new director and going to be apart of a mission with Mossad" Morris say then walks away.

" You heard the man , prepare yourself for the new director " Gibbs says but worry who will be the new director of NCIS.

About 2 hours after Morris moved away from NCIS, forever. The new director is a red haired women, the first female director. Director Jenny Shepherd is a formal lover of Gibbs. Gibbs face falls. " Well hello Team Gibbs who may you be" Jenny says

Kate replied to the new director " Well I'm special agent Kate Todd, that is Tim McGee and the is the great LJ Gibbs " before she could finish Tony walk in, turns around and says " Hey mamma " he hugged Jenny who had a big smile on her face. Gibbs turns around saying " DiNozzo what do you mean you mother"

" Umm boss, she is my mother " before Gibbs could say anything Jenny steps in

" Got a problem that Tony is my son, you knew when we were undercover in Paris i was married, Tony my second oldest "

" Wow , you the basted who abounded my mum after she got pregnant, my youngest sister is a Gibbs " Getting in Gibbs face.

" Behave my hairy butt" Officer Ziva David stays...


	2. Chapter 2

" Behave my hairy butt" Officer Ziva David says walking in the bullpen.  
" Who are you" says Kate jealously while scanning Ziva over from top to bottom. Jenny turns around and hugs Ziva.  
Tony and Gibbs are still standing quite closely and glaring at each other. So Ziva walks around Jenny, her mother in law. Kate the person she hates from the looks she is giving Tony, who was dreaming of a sexual fantasy and McGee drooling with an open mouth at her boobs . Ziva through, great a boob boy and a drooler, just brilliant . She pushes Gibbs from Tony and stood there waiting for Tony to relie. It didn't take very long " Hey Sweet Cheeks" he says happy to see her. Tony grabs her and twirled her around with his well build arms. Kate hated Ziva being aroused further.  
" So who are you exactly" Gibbs mumbled staring at the married couple.  
" Shalom , I'm Officer Ziva David from Mossad but I am early because I wanted to spend some time with my family Agent Gibbs, is that a problem?" replies Ziva turning away from Tony saying this.  
" Sure no problem but how do you know our new Director and my Agent Officer David" said Gibbs sounded **.  
" How she know us is not any of your business Agent Gibbs, now go home team Gibbs and be here for 0600 in the morning. " Jenny says in a demanded tone and walks to her new office. But before she gets far she turns around looking directly at her son and saying " Go home Tony we will talk later and don't do anything to hurt Agent Gibbs ok" said the director in a demanded and motherly voice.  
" Ha-ha , Tony will never be able to take Gibbs and I bet $200 on that baby" McGee spoke after he stopped staring at Ziva's boobs.  
" Yeah, tomorrow, you and Gibbs fight down in the gym at 0530" Kate said with a sad tone.  
"IT'S ON " shouted both Gibbs and Tony...


	3. Chapter 3

IT'S ON " shouted both Gibbs and Tony shouted at the same time. Ziva dragged Tony to the elevator to go home. The other started talking when they made it in the elevator.  
"Ohh things are going to be interesting and over really fast , I almost feel sorry for the ** but it's going to be amazing" McGee said basically jumping up and down, like a child on the first day of Christmas. Gibbs walks to the director office to talk about the Gibbs kid thing.  
" How do you thing they know each other" Kate said.  
" Who Director Shepherd and Gibbs or the ** and that hot boob women"  
" Tony and that spy"  
" That spy is hot Kate"  
"Go home guys and the fight is on" Gibbs said walking to the elevator.  
Tony and Ziva arrive at their DC home. A big rich modern house. They walk in their home. Tony ramped Ziva up the styles door and kiss her passionately. Before it could go any farther their phones went off. Tonys phonecall was from the head of TPHS- Talent Pupil High School, Taylors school. Zivas was Jenny.  
Tonys phone call;  
" DiNozzo"  
" This is Mr Robins the head..."  
" I know who you are"  
" Well I calling to inform you that Taylor DiNozzo is to going need a new guitar and he is assembled for two weeks "  
"why"  
" There is a pupil called Mary Smyth, who Taylor doesn't get on with, they got in a fight in their music lesson and Mary smashed Taylor guitar over the head"  
" Any thing you are not telling me"  
" She is in the hospital as we speak, I called her mum , she gave me your number . Good bye sir and I wish you good luck!" Mr Robin says and then hangs up.  
Ziva phone call;  
" David"  
" Hey Ziva, Gibbs doesn't like you or trust you, I just called to warn you see ya" Jenny hangs up. Ziva hangs up and listens to Tonys phone call. She heard the word hospital and Taylor, she started to worry about Taylor.  
Tony and Ziva ran to the sport car to get to the hospital for Taylor. When they got there and found the room, all they heard was yelling , cursing and painful ow's. They went in the room and saw Taylor threatening a doctor with a paperclip.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing :( Sorry for any mistakes...

Chapter 4

Tony DiNozzo was walking in the Red Necks to watch the game. He was meeting his brother Seley Booth. Booth was sat at a table waiting with two beers , Tony walk over and sat down across from Booth.

" Was up brother" Has a greeting said Booth.

" Booth, how life"

" Alright, could be better"

" well mum is the new director of NCIS and my boss is Carla's farther"

" Wow"

" So there going to be a fight between me and Gibbs tomorrow and Taylor is in the hospital with Ziva at the moment"

" Ok 1. Hurt the ****** . 2. What happened with Taylor 3. Ziva here "

" 1. Okay 2. A fight at school and the person smash her guitar over her head 3. Yes she is."

" Wow , Taylor pissed about her guitar right"

" What do you think , Me and Ziva got to the hospital we found Taylor threaten the doctor with a paperclip"

" She would kill the doctor "

" Yep, Ziva got her to calm down"

" Do you want to go back to the Taylor"

" Yeah man , coming with"

" Sure"

They got to the hospital. They found Taylor and Ziva talking about Anto. In the room,

" You know Anto move back to Canada to live with my mamma right Zee"

" No, do your papa know this"

"Not yet "

" Is it going to be me to tell him or you Taylor"

" I don't think any of us " Taylor shouted at the door " Come in papa"

Booth and Tony walk in, one saying " How does she do that" and the another " Why didn't I know Anto move to live with Jess"

Taylor and Ziva looks at each other and laughed. Taylor says " Zio , I learned from the best and Papa I promised not to tell in till he got to Canada"

Both males mumble back " Okay"

Booth then ask if Tony going to have that fight with Gibbs

" You going to have a fight with Gibbs , show him you an animal and that the Army are better then the Jarheads" Taylor said , everyone laughed at that.

Tomorrow came quite fast after that. Taylor is at home grounded to her bed by the doctor. Booth going to come in to video the fight. Ziva waiting for the mission with NCIS and her father's arrive. Tony preparing to fight with Gibbs.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

0530, In the gym at NCIS HQ. Tony and Gibbs is ready to have a fight. Meanwhile coming in the bullpen is Director Eli David. He gets greeted by Ziva and Jenny.

Eli: "Where Tony?"

Jenny: "I haven't seen him"

Ziva: "His about to have a fight with Gibbs down stairs in the gym"

Jenny: "He going do want ZIVA". Jenny started to run to the gym. The David's follow. When get there, they saw Gibbs throwing a punch but Tony grab his arm and throw him over his shoulder. Jenny yells " STOP NOW"

In the background you could hear " Well Taylor, Our mama or could stay your nonna stop the fight" Booth stays.

Tony " Eli, how are you" give him a hug.

Eli " Was going on here"

Ziva " Gibbs is Carla farther , Tony just found out, Hey Booth was that tap for Taylor"

Booth " What do you think, I don't want to die from my niece hands"

Eli, Jenny, Booth, Tony and Ziva laughed.

Gibbs " So am I allowed to now how you guys know each other."

Kate " I don't think Taylor would be able to kill someone like Tony"

Abby" Who killing who , OMG SELEY AND ZIVAAA" run and give both a big hug." So back who killing who?"

Booth " Taylor killing me"

Abby " That would so happen, Im scared of Taylor like I am with Zi."

Ziva" You don't have to be scared of me Abs, just don't go ** off my family or go for my husband and you fine or unless I get order to kill you"

Kate " Kill Abby ill kill you"

Eli, Jenny, Booth, Abby, Tony and Ziva started laughing hard at that.

Abby " Thanks Kate but kill Ziva you get Tony whom will kill you for killing the person he loves"

Tony " Anyway, SweetCheeks have you got Taylor her guitar because she going to be a hand fell"

Jenny " Wow what happened to her guitar"

Ziva " She got in fight with a lass and the lass smash her guitar over her head, so Taylor is on bed arrests"

Booth " Without a guitar mama, or any music thing because their piano out and you sold all her music things last week because of a prank she did to you , what I hadn't hade to do with it" Smile and walks out. " I wish you luck Tony bro bye mama"

Ziva " That so Booth but his right"

Tony " You the alone one that can get her calm babe, I you wish luck"


End file.
